Estella Devluke
Estella Devluke is the last remaining member of the Devluke Clan, as well as its heir. She also becomes Mark's second wife. Characteristics *'Name:' Estella Satalia Devluke *'Age: '''19-20 (appearance; chronologically 120) *'Hair: Bubblegum pink (both forms) *'Eyes: '''Emerald green (both forms) *'Likes: 'Inventing, making new friends, Mark, Liz, Peridot (lovers), hugging, skinny-dipping and sunbathing *'Dislikes: 'Hunters, arranged marriages, bullies *'Family: Devluke Clan (deceased), Rosen Clan (new family), Momelia Devluke (sister) Appearance Human Estella is a highly attractive young woman with bubblegum pink hair, emerald green eyes and a curvaceous body. Her most distinguishing feature, however, is that she keeps her dragon tail out in her human form at all times. Dragon Estella resembles a stereotypical depiction of a demon, with the exception of the tip of her tail being heart-shaped and being bright pink. She possesses a long snakelike neck and two curved horns on her head. Her wings act as a second pair of arms, perfect for hunting and stalking prey. Background Estella is the heir of the Devluke Clan, a clan of dragons that specialized in designing and creating weapons. Unlike the rest of her clan, Estella was more interested in creating gadgets that helped improve her daily life. The Devluke Clan was one of the first dragon clans to be wiped out in the Great Dragon War against the Cybermen, Nocturnus and Dark Legion. She evaded capture by falling into a Gate that led to the forests of Everett, and stayed there for six years, with only her servant sprite Pikki as company, hiding from the sight of humans, in fear that they would kill her. Eventually, she was discovered by another dragon, Mark Rosen, Prince of the Rosen Clan. Thrilled at seeing another dragon, and having her sexual urges repressed for those six long years, she tackled him and demanded that they mate. The blushing Mark tried to explain he already had two mates, to which Estella slyly replied he could add a third. Liz and Peridot landed soon after, Estella becoming attracted to them as well. Peridot just accepted her offer, not wanting to be stalked again, while Liz was unsure, having never kissed a girl before. Estella won her over easily with her charm. She was then taught how to change into human form, though thanks to Pikki, she was able to create clothes immediately as well, copying the suits the three dragons were wearing. It would all be for naught though as Estella used another of her devices, a teleporter, to try to get them home... except it wouldn't bring their clothes along with them, leaving them naked in the middle of the street. Peridot and Liz were humiliated and immediately transformed and flew home while Mark calmly explained that being naked in public was not proper in this world. They managed to escape before they could be arrested and retrieved their outfits from the forest. Estella was then accepted into the Rosen Clan as both inventor and Mark's third mate. Personality She is incredibly enthusiastic and optimistic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature. Although she can also be a bit of an air-head and a scatterbrain most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with. She is very naive about Earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscommunication. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Estella is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters, even Mark, over serious issues. Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has been getting used to clothes More recent times, she has gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. It can be pointed out that although Estella holds no real issue with appearing naked around people, more so in recent times, she is in no way perverted or in any way interpreting the action as sexual. She actually is for one to be very bashful when it comes to being touched or viewed in a sexual way or from any overly compromising angle. Skills/Abilities Powers * Transformation from Human to Dragon ** Partial Transformation: '''Like the other dragons, Estella can change her parts of her body into their dragon form. ** '''Anthro Transformation: '''She also can achieve this transformation, though she can hold onto it a little longer than the others. * '''Flight * Fire Breath * Powerful gust from wings * Super Strength * Durable Scale Mail * Immortality Skills * Inventing: '''Estella is incredibly skilled at creating devices, a trait shared by the other members of her Clan. * '''Enhanced Reflexes Equipment * '''Teleporter: '''It allows the user to warp to anywhere, though the destination is random and not far, and it can only be used once before recharging. The most obvious flaw is that it only teleports living beings, meaning their clothes get left behind, leaving the user naked. * '''Energy detector: '''Can detect the life energies of supernatural beings Relationships Estella's Relationships Gallery Estella Devluke, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Estella Devluke, dragon form.JPG|Dragon Estella Devluke, hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid Voice Actor Hynden Walch Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Rosen Clan Category:Heroes Category:Mark's Love Interests Category:Triple Changers